


Game Over

by Exalted_Wolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Child Death, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's lasted 4 nights. He's gone through constant torture from his brother. He's survived the nightmarish versions of his friends. He's ready for his birthday party now. Only one more night of terror. The child grabs his Fredbear plush and closes his eyes. Finally he was ready to deal with these mechanical monsters. But he doesn't realize is that the original four aren't coming for him. Instead he is going to be visited by his favorite golden bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, finished it. But I decided I wanted to make it longer.

A whimper was let out as the child stirred in his bed, nightmares haunted the child in his dreams. Days have gone by, these constant dreams have been assaulting his mind. His frail sanity clawing at the beasts that threaten to take it away. It all originated from that restaurant.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy began his final nightmare by jumping off the bed he slept in. His fear of these monsters had not lessened, he only had learned how to deal with them. He grabbed the flashlight that resided on the bedside table and quickly ran to his left door.

He creaked the door slightly open and closely listened for heavy breathing, if he heard the breathing that meant they were right outside. He heard none. He shined his flashlight down the hallway and did not spot any monster animatronics.  The boy ran to the right door at the sound of a deep laugh from the right hallway.

He shined his flashlight immediately at the strange laugh. This had been a new noise, the hall was illuminated by the flashlight. The child let out a whispered scream as he recognized the monster, this wasn’t Chica or Foxy. It was…. Fredbear! He was just like the others now, no…. not him. He was the boy's friend, the boy thought that Fredbear would always be there when he needed, but now he was like the others.

The boy frantically shut the door. “Please, go away Fredbear.”

The boy jumped at the banging. _“Aw, what's the matter Chris? Let ol’ Fredbar in. Don’t you want a hug? Or are you going to cry like the baby you are!”_

A small tear rolled down the boy’s cheek, how could he say that? Fredbear was his bestest friend and now he was trying to hurt him. Why wouldn’t this nightmare just end.

The banging on the door ceased, the boy was met with silence as he listened for the banging of the others. There was none. It’s like they all disappeared, and Fredbear replaced them all. Chris left the right door and sprinted to the left door incase the monstrous Fredbear had circled around.

He held his ear to the door and heard no breathing as he listened closely. Where could he be? The boy looked back to his bed and spotted Fredbears severed head.

 _“I wouldn’t let the creepy bear in if I were you.”_ It let out a husky laugh.

Fredbear’s body began to to form from underneath his head. The child quickly shined his flashlight into Fredbears eyes. Fredbear let out a deep shriek as his eyes changed to a deep blood red. The child closed his eyes for a split second and Fredbear was now gone.

 _“You don’t belong here.”_ Fredbear said from wherever he was. It was like the bear was all around him, but he wasn’t there. _“Oh how I long to take you out of this world.”_

“Please, just leave me alone.”

A rustling came from the closet, Chris whimpered at the noise, he reluctantly shined his flashlight inside the dark space and let out a scream. Fredbear’s heading was peeking out from the door and flashed his light.

 _“Peek-a-boo!”_ Fredbear said cruelly as his hand suddenly went for the boy’s head.

Chris quickly jumped backwards from the clawed hand and shined his light into the monster's blood-like eyes. Another blood curdling scream erupted from the yellow bear and suddenly the bear vanished from sight. Laughter caught the scared child off guard.

“Go away!” Chris shrieked.

 _“The game is only beginning.”_ Chris heard Fredbear say as he sprinted to the left door.

Chris quickly flashed his torch down the hallway and spotted Fredbear mere inches from the door. Adrenaline quickly spasmed through his body causing his limbs to slam the door shut on instinct. Fredbear was getting closer to Chris, and that frightened him. To think that the bear that had been comforting him these past four nights was now his greatest fear. It filled Chris to the brim with despair.

Tears began to roll down the boy’s cheeks and burn his eyes. The boy dropped his flashlight onto the carpet floor below him and collapsed. This wasn’t fair, how it have come to this. First Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, now Fredbear was also trying it hurt him. His friends now wanted to hurt him both physically and mentally, the worst part of it was…. he still thought of them as friends.

The bond he had developed was strong, but the strings that held their bond together was slowly being severed by his very friends. They wanted a corpse, Chris wanted to live but not with with his older brother that constantly bullied him. He wanted his dad, but he was always working at Fredbear’s Family Diner, Chris usually found him making phone calls to employees. Chris remembered that his father once told him that he was the boss.

Despite loving the characters and his dad he still hated going to the diner. After seeing that purple guy shove another person inside the suit. He had seen this one day when his father had taken him to work. He had seen the purple man put another man inside a suit and finish it off with the mask. It horrified Chris to the core.

He had seen the man once again committing the dirty deed two days prior when he was trying to escape the man stuffed into the Fredbear suit. At least his plush was there to guide him away. But his courage quickly faded and the boy had collapsed to the ground in fear. The boy trembled at the mere thought of those people and that restaurant.

The boy snapped his attention back to his predicament. The metal monstrosity let out a dark laugh from the hallways that surrounded the room. Chris’s eyes locked onto the alarm clock on the bedside table. “5:20 am” the clock read. Chris took a deep breath and ran to the right door. His breath quickened as his heart rate increased dramatically. His hand shook violently as the doorknob rattled from his grip. He quickly pushed open the door and flipped the switch on his torch, the light shined down the hallway. Chris let out a sigh of relief when he saw nothing down the hallway.

His heart dropped when he could hear a soft creaking from the other side of the room. Chris let out a cry of fear as he furiously sprinted across his room to slam the door shut. With the monster kept at bay for another minute Chris let down his guard to take in a breath. He closed his eyes and shut off his torch as he let himself cry.

 _“Don’t worry. I’m here with you.”_ Fredbear said as he firmly laid his large hands onto the child's shoulders. Fredbear let out a menacing laugh “Good reflexes, but bad observation.” He said mockingly.

Chris let a sob escape his quivering lips. Tears rolled down his cheek and stung his eyes from the copious amount he was shedding. Fredbear sneaked a hand off his shoulder and wiped away a tear with a claw. Chris stayed perfectly still as the monstrosity caressed his cheek.

_“So pathetic, do you ever stop whining? You’ve already won, just look.”_

Chris looked to his alarm clock as soon as Fredbear motioned towards it. It read “6:00” but he was still in this nightmare. Chris felt fear leave his body, he was triumphant. And yet, he was still here, why?

“How come I’m not awake?” The boy asked, genuinely confused.

 _“Because I’m holding you here.”_ Fredbear let out a low grumble as he cupped the boy’s face in his large paw. _“I could keep you here forever, but I’ve already lost this game. It wouldn’t benefit me to keep hold of you. Just remember, we’re still your friends.” Were his parting words before he let go of the child._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris’s eyes snapped open as he felt the sun shine through his window and onto his pale flesh. Today was his birthday, and yet…. Chris only felt dread.


End file.
